


I've Got Too Much Time On My Hands

by SweetPotato



Category: DCU, Static Shock
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Richie writes, very fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie has a writing assignment, Virgil helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Too Much Time On My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the only thing I can write is fluffy drabbles.

"I've got too much time on my hands."Richie says, staring at his blank word document that should have started being a story for his creative writing class ages ago.

 

"I don't understand, how can you have 'too much time' to do your work?" Virgil asked from his spot on the bed.

 

"You wont understand, its a writer thing." He sighs and lolls his head back, "I hate writing."

 

"Then why do you do it?"

 

"Because," He laughs, "I love writing." Virgil puts down his phone, and leans to the side to look at Richie.

 

"Whats the assignment?" He quarries.

 

"That's the problem, there isn't one, the possibilities are endless!" This was true, the teacher had said, "Write whatever your little hearts desire, the sky is the limit!" At first Richie was excited to write whatever he wanted, but that was until he actually had to write it. Virgil thought for a few moments before a figurative light bulb appeared over his head.

 

"Would it help any if I gave you a prompt?" Richie's eyes shot open and he looked at Virgil as if he was messiah.

 

"Yes! Oh my gosh babe, that would be amazing!" Virgil smiled cheekily at Richie's excitement.

 

"Okay then, why don't you write about me? Write about how handsome and awesome your boyfriend is." Richie just chuckled and huffed. Virgil pulled the computer chair he was in twords himself. "Write about how much I love you, and how lucky I am," Virgil pulled him down for a kiss, "and about how much I love making coffee for you," Kiss, "and about how I've watched Land Before Time a million times because it makes you happy," Kiss, "and about how you only use that cruddy mug I made for you in ceramics..."

 

Richie paper ended up being ten pages long (single spaced).


End file.
